The Odd Child
by Demon Flame
Summary: Itachi remembers the strange things about Naruto as he encounters the blond through the years.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto Uzumaki had always been an odd child from his bright smile and blond hair to the distinctive whisker like marks on his cheeks. He didn't think his younger brother Sasuke would ever appreciate the peculiar boy and all the strange things he offered not only to his friends and enemies but to passersby as well. The boy was so different from everyone else he had ever seen or would ever come across that Itachi just couldn't help but think about the boy in times of quiet.

He had first seen the boy three days after the Nine Tails attacked the village. He was wrapped up in a bundle of blue blankets and was securely nestled in the arms of the Third Hokage; a tuff of blond hair was just barely visible to his six year old self. Itachi had been stationed between his mother and father, the former holding his new baby brother in her arms. The rest of the clan was behind his family as they stood ridged during the funerals of the Hokage and all the shinobi who had died just days before.

At the time Itachi had thought it odd that one as old as the Hokage had been holding an infant that looked younger then Sasuke who was hardly a month old. As the funeral progressed he learned why the Third held the baby. The child's parents had been two of the many who had died during the attack, though the baby looked to be only a few days old. Surely his mother hadn't attempted to fight so soon after child birth. Perhaps they had just lived in a part of the village the Fox had attacked and his parents had died that way.

That theory was disproved twenty minutes later when all the children who were left orphaned by the fox were marched to the front of the crowd, roughly fifty of them. "These boys and girls are the next generation. We have a responsibility to them and the ones that died for them to rebuild Konoha so that they may take our village to new heights."

Itachi noticed that several of the children, who ranged from the infant in the Hokage's arms to older academy students, had begun to try to hide their tears and put on , what he assumed was supposed to be, a brave face. Though Itachi just thought they had the same look Sasuke did before their mother would change his diaper.

"This boy right here though." The Hokage said drawing Itachi's attention back to the infant. "Was born not thirty minutes before the fox attacked and the Fourth Hokage chose him as our savior."

The muttering immediately started and Itachi could almost feel the uncertainty in the air around him. His mother on the other hand seemed to know exactly what was going on if her gasp and pale face was any indication.

"The Fourth died sealing the Nine Tailed Demon Fox inside this boy to save his village as is the duty of any Hokage. His dying wish was that we treat him as a hero for bearing the burden of such a malevolent creature so that the people of this village may live."

This announcement was not met with the reaction Itachi would have expected. Instead of being grateful most everyone seemed horrified to learn that the Fox was still alive. He of course could understand as he could still remember the fear and panic of that night very clearly. Though the Fourth Hokage was obviously very capable, otherwise he wouldn't have become Hokage to begin with. It was a reasonable assumption that the Late Hokage would have the ability to seal the Demon inside of a newborn without any ill effects on the child.

Though the reactions from the adults around him were disconcerting, perhaps there was something about sealing he didn't know yet. He would have to make a point to ask his mother and father about it when they arrived home.

The funeral ended shortly after and his mother and father lead him to where the Hokage was shaking hands with the head of the Hyuga clan and his family. It was an odd experience to see his mother so impatient as she waited for the Hyuga's to say farewell. When the other clan head had finally moved on his mother nearly ran over his father in her haste to reach the Hokage.

"The baby is theirs isn't it." She stated before the Hokage had time to greet her.

He paused a moment and took a quick glance around indicating something to his mother and father though he had no idea what. "His name is Naruto Uzumaki."

"What are our options in adoption?" His father asked.

Itachi had thought this strange as in his experience his father had always been distant with everyone and didn't seem to care for anyone outside of the clan. More than likely he was doing this to appease his mother how was clutching a sleeping Sasuke tightly to her chest and had her eyes locked on the baby named Naruto.

The Hokage looked torn before he eventually spoke. "Let us talk more tomorrow in my office." He said closing the subject of adoption. Itachi got the impression from the Hokage that this child would not be joining the Uchiha clan.

Itachi had always been encouraged to act as an adult and not like the other children his age and as a pint sized adult he saw fit to speak to the Hokage like he was not six. "May I see the child." He asked careful to make sure he displayed the proper amount of curiosity.

There was momentary surprise on the Hokage's face as he had probably not expected his maturity. Then he smiled and lent down to show him the face of the savior of the village.

His face was round and his eyes were large. The whisker like marks on his cheeks were likely made due to the Demon Fox being sealed in him. The tuft of hair he had caught a glimpse of previously covered his head and was a bright yellow. Itachi knew that experience was something real adults had that he didn't but even he could tell that this was the Son of the Fourth and Kushina, his mother's friend that had been very pregnant only a week ago.

"He will be very strong." He said finally and took a step back to indicate he was done looking.

The Hokage had nodded approvingly and his father had clapped his hand on his shoulder before leading his crying mother away.

A/N

I hope you enjoy and I hope I nailed Itachi's personality right. I'll continue as soon as I can so please leave reviews so I know how you like it.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been three years since he had seen the baby last, since anyone had seen the baby really. The Third's surprise at the funeral hadn't gone as well as he had expected and as a result he had had to write a law that forbid anyone of talking about what had happened that night upon pain of death. Itachi knew why he had done it, to spare the boy as much pain as he could and so that he had a chance to create a few friends his own age. Most older shinobi had understood the circumstances of the sealing and hadn't been worried about it, it was the civilians and chunin, genin and academy students that had nearly rioted over the boy. So to keep the peace he had hid the boy from the public eye though every now and then there would be a new whispered rumor amongst the gossip mongers of the village.

Other things had happened as well, his own brother had grown into a happy three year old who was currently attempting potty training though he seemed more content to pee in their fathers office then the toilet. He himself had become a genin shortly after the attack and then a chunin just recently. His clan had been moved to a section of the village that had been dubbed the Uchiha Compound by the council, claiming that it was an honor. His father saw it as a betrayal to the clan and had informed him shortly after he became a genin that the council blamed the Uchiha for the Demon Fox attack.

Itachi could understand the reasoning behind the suspicion as Madara Uchiha had been infamous for his complete control over the Demon Fox. What he didn't understand was why the council made outrageous demands from the clan or why his father was being so stubborn. It seemed the only one who was actually attempting to resolve the whole issue was the Third but it was like trying to put out a forest fire with oil. Neither side was willing to give an inch and the Hokage was losing ground with every attempt at a compromise.

Itachi was still young but the pain he had witnessed from the hundreds who had died in the line of duty was unbearable. There was no end to the constant fighting in sight so the only thing Itachi could do was try to lessen it if only by a little. So that was why he had requested a moment of the Hokage's time, he wanted to find a peaceful solution between his clan and the village.

Currently he was sitting on the bench in front of the Hokage's Secretary's desk. The Hokage was in a meeting and could only squeeze him in between his next meeting. The secretary was a middle aged woman and a retired kunoichi if the scars on her hands and face were anything to go by. Her office that was also half a waiting room was small but clean and well lit with one wall dedicated to the greatest ninja who had come from Konoha.

Itachi had expected a quiet wait until his meeting with the Hokage. What he did not expect was a small yellow blur to run past him only to be caught by the secretary before it could reach the hallway that lead to the Hokage's office. The blur, as it turned out, was a small child with wild blond hair who was still attempting to running even though the secretary had a firm grip on his collar and was holding him a few inches from the floor.

A young woman in her early twenties stormed in a second later red in the face and shaking with rage. Itachi recognized her as one of the nurses at the hospital.

"That's it I'm done!" she declared and slapped a sheet of paper down on the desk.

The secretary didn't look at all pleased. She released the child and instructed him to take a seat on the bench before picking up the paper. "And what exactly is this supposed to be?" she asked.

"A list of all the things that little brat has done just since I started work this morning." The woman said sending a glare to the child.

Itachi turned his head to get a better look at the supposed devil child and was mildly surprised to see that it was the boy he had seen last over three years ago. He was smaller than Sasuke was and a bit scrawny and far too dirty for it to only be ten in the morning. Even though he was clearly malnourished he seemed to be full of energy as he swung his legs back and forth. He recalled that his mother Kushina had been the same way so perhaps it was genetic.

"He peed in your shoes?" the secretary asked with a raised eyebrow drawing Itachi's attention back to the two women.

"Yes! And I can't get the smell out." She said with a dirty look to Naruto.

"Well you've been his caregiver for five months now, have you tried to potty train him?" the older woman asked.

"That is not my job."

"Actually it is." She opened a desk draw and pulled out what appeared to be a contract, and flipped to a certain page. "You see right here were your duties are outlined."

The other woman had nothing to say.

"Now let's see what else you have here," the secretary said as she read down the list. "Ah, he drew on the wall."

"That's right. He took those crayons the Hokage so kindly gave him and scribbled all over the wall and then didn't even bother to clean it up." The woman said and sent a dirty look to the boy who wasn't even paying attention to her.

"You are aware that he is three years old and that as a group three year olds as a whole have been known to color walls." The secretary said dryly. "And where were you when he was drawing on the walls?"

The other woman floundered for a moment. "It doesn't matter anymore I'm quitting."

The secretary heaved a sigh before pulling out another stack of papers from her desk and handing them to the caregiver. "Go back down to the first floor and go into the room on the left then fill these papers out."

The woman snatched the papers and marched out of the room without a second glance. Clearly she didn't know that the room she had been sent to was the front office for the T&I division.

The secretary stood up and gathered the sheet of paper the former caregiver had left and a thick folder before locking her eyes on Naruto. "Don't you move from that seat, Naruto, I'll be right back."

The smaller then the average toddler stood up and gave her a salute before plopping back down next to Itachi. And for the few seconds she remained in sight he was the picture of a well behaved child, but then she was out of sight and that all changed. His first course of action was to prod Itachi in his arm several times.

"Yes?" He asked. Sasuke had done the same thing many times before.

The boy pointed to his headband. "Ninja!" he squealed in delight.

Itachi gave a nod. "That's right."

Naruto clapped his hands and giggled excitedly. He then poked Itachi in his chest, "Friend?"

He would be the first to admit that his social group consisted mostly of his immediate family, his cousin Shisui and a select few older shinobi. Friendswere not something he had many of because most everyone his age was so far behind him developmentally that they no longer attempted to approach him. And though he was considered a genius amoungst the vast majority of the village, he would be hard pressed to explain this all to a three year old.

So he nodded his head, he doubted he would see very much of the child so he didn't have to worry about the boys attachment to him. In all likelihood he would be forgotten by the boy's bed time.

It was then that the Secretary came back into the waiting area followed by the Hokage and three men who he had come to know as the Ino-Shika-Cho Trio who were renowned across all the nations for the battle tactics and teamwork.

"Old Man!" the toddler beside him yelled before flying of the bench into the Hokage's arms.

Itachi knew that anyone else would have been reprimanded had the spoke so disgracefully to the Hokage but the Third let out a long suffering sigh. "How many times must I tell you Naruto? Call me Hokage."

Naruto donned a serious look and shook his head. "No! Old Man." He said as though he were correcting the Hokage and pointed to the wrinkle and age spots on his face.

Behind him Inoichi, Choza and Shikaku chuckled before walking past and out of sight.

The Hokage put Naruto back down who ran over to the secretary who was holding paper and crayons out for him.

"Itachi." The Hokage said. "Let's hurry, my next meeting should be here shortly."

Itachi stood and followed the Hokage out of the waiting area but not before Naruto said good bye.

"Bye Friend!" he called in a loud voice.

Itachi gave the boy a small smile and a wave before following the Hokage to his office.

His mother and fathers faith in the sealing jutsu the Forth Hokage used appeared to be well funded. He was no expert of course but other than the marks on his cheeks the boy acted perfectly human and showed no signs of aggression or over intelligence. Clearly all the hate directed at the boy was from a small minority of uneducated civilians and shinobi. But hate always did seem to spread faster than anything else, hopefully the boy wouldn't become too effected by the villagers wrath.


End file.
